


Three Weeks Away

by samakiwi



Series: Absolute Balance [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Vacation, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samakiwi/pseuds/samakiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey want to take their long-delayed honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Weeks Away

“Yo, Kev. Would you mind if I took like three weeks off?”

Mickey and Kev were standing behind the bar cleaning up after last night’s crowd. It was eight in the morning, and Kev yawned while wiping off the left side of the counter. Mickey had already wiped down the right side of the counter and had started checking bottles to make sure they were good for the day’s business.

“Uh, for what? Sorry, I know it’s none of my business, but don’t you and Ian have a kid to take care of? I haven’t had a day off since the twins were born, how can you afford to take three weeks off?” Kev inquired, suddenly curious as to what Mickey could possibly want that long off.

“Ian and I are planning on vacationing. We never really got a honeymoon or anything and Yev is old enough that I trust Mandy to stay with him.” Mickey said reluctantly. He liked Kev enough, but didn’t really like telling people about he and Ian’s life. He still wasn’t as open as Ian was about things, and didn’t think he ever would be.

“Oh okay, yeah that’s cool. Why not. You’ve worked whenever I’ve asked you to so sure. Maybe when you get back you and Ian can take the twins for me and V for a while. We could use a break too. When will you be going?”

“Next week. That’s not a problem, is it?”

“No, not at all. I’ll have Lip fill in for you. It’s almost summer anyway so he’ll be back from college and probably bored out of his fucking mind.”

“Thanks, man. I was hoping this wouldn’t cause trouble.”

“It’s cool. You two have fun. You deserve it after all that shit with Svetlana. That shit was ridiculous. It’s been a couple years and I still can’t believe she wanted to take your fucking kid.”

“Alright. Well, if Lip says he can’t work or doesn’t want to I’ll come have Ian talk to him. That grad school thesis bullshit won’t slide. We know he’s fully capable of working here and writing that paper.”

“Sounds good to me. And hey, thanks for letting me know you’re leaving. Half of the shitheads that work here come and go as they please and don’t really give a shit.”

“No problem, man.”

\----------------

“Hey, Al, whatcha been up to?”

Ian was sitting at his desk in the army recruitment office he’d been so fond of since high school, feet propped up and phone pressed against his ear. He had always dreamed of being an officer but after his stunt with the false identity and stealing of a helicopter, the recruitment office had been the best he would ever get. It was amazing that they even let him in there, but after a detailed explanation of the situation (including Mickey confirming everything that had happened with Ian) they had allowed it and cleared his record with the exception of limitations on what he could do.

He had made his way up the ranks within the office and was lead recruiter and head supervisor of the office he worked in. It wasn’t sergeant or anything, but it was good enough for him. Ian loved working with everyone he worked with, and realized being deployed would have made his life a living hell.

“Nothing, really. Being deployed for another year-long tour somewhere out east, but other than that nothing. How’s the kid? The husband?” Al, known as Johnson to the rest of the office and the rest of the military (he and Ian were on first name basis - their friendship had sparked randomly and they quickly trusted each other), was a man in his late forties who had been highly ranked for quite some time now. He had worked in the recruitment office while on medical leave but other than that he was out at different bases and deployed for a majority of the time. Ian liked talking to Al, because Al never talked about the army and always asked about Ian’s life - whether everything was going well with their little family.

“Good, both good. Really good actually. Svetlana hasn’t come back at all. Yev is nine now. He’s grown up so fast. Jeez, it’s like it was just yesterday Mickey and I were teaching Yev things, and now he seems to be teaching things to us. Apparently either Mickey or Svetlana have really good genes, because that kid is a genius. And Mickey is doing really well, too. Staying out of jail for Yev’s sake, keeping a steady job probably because it’s a family friend… We’re kind of horribly fucking domestic if I do say so myself.” Ian rambled on, only because he knew Al actually wanted to know and wouldn’t get mad at him for talking about shit he didn’t care about.

“I’m glad. You guys seem much better off. Aren’t you glad I convinced you to do the recruiting gig?” Al laughed into the receiver and shuffled around on the other end of the line.

“Obviously. So hey, I had a question. Since you’re sort of in charge of time off and shit.” Ian abruptly switched topics, wanting to get to the matter at hand before he totally forgot.

“Yeah, sure, go ahead.”

“Do you think I could have three weeks off? I haven’t taken vacation time in a long time and I figured I could take it now.” Ian asked quickly.

“Yeah of course. If you don’t mind me asking, why? Is something wrong? Or are you taking some time off to be the hubby?” Al was concerned, but also sort of joking. He assumed it was to be with Mickey, but he wanted to make sure it wasn’t more serious, too.

“Nothing’s wrong. Mickey and I are taking a vacation. It’s only to some cheap resort in Florida, but we’re taking some time off since Yev is old enough to be supervised by Mandy now. Wouldn’t have trusted her when he was younger, but he’s smart enough that he’ll probably be supervising her.”

“Sounds like a good time to me. It’ll be nice to have the kid off your back for a while. I know how stressed I am during the time I’m actually home, I can’t imagine having the opposite amount of time with my kids. Being with them every day, oh hell no. I love them to death, but I’m glad my wife can handle them by herself for the most part.”

“It’ll be fun. I don’t know how Mickey’s going to handle the separation, though. He’s weird like that. We’ll see how it goes, I may be back before the three weeks are up!” Ian laughed. Mickey really was weird about being separated from anyone, especially Yev. It made Ian smile just thinking about how leaving him on Sunday would be.

“Well have fun, and call me and let me know how it went when you get back!” Al chirped through the phone.

“We will, and I will. Thanks again, Al.”

“No problem!”

They ended their phone call and Ian smiled. Now that he and Mickey both had the time off, nothing could stop them from spending three weeks together in a place where they could spend all day sleeping, eating, fucking, and just relaxing together.

****  
  


\----------------

“Just fucking leave already, shithead!”   
Mandy was affectionately trying to shove both Mickey and Ian out the door with her hands and feet as Yev stood behind them all and laughed.

“Dads, leave!” Yev chimed in with Mandy. “Go have fun! Mandy and I will be okay.”

Mickey and Ian were still reluctant to go. Ian stood out in the hallway with one hand on his suitcase and the other holding the door open. Mickey stood in the doorway with one foot planted inside and the other outside the door.

“Are you sure we gave you enough money for gas and food and all the shit you guys will need?” Mickey asked, stress levels in his voice higher than the should be when they were supposed to be going on vacation.

“Yes, I’m positive. Now leave. I don’t want you missing your flight because you’re worried I’m going to set your apartment on fire or leave Yev in the grocery store or some shit. We’ll be fine. It’s only a couple weeks. For fuck’s sake, we were watching ourselves at his age! You’re lucky I love you guys and this little twerp and am willing to watch him while you guys go and have fun without us.” Mandy ruffled Yev’s hair as she shoved Mickey out into the hallway. “Go. We’ll be fine. See you in three weeks!”

“Love you daddy! Love you dad!” Yev said to them and waved, while Mandy shut the door before they could stall any longer.

“Well, I guess we’re going now.” Ian said, heading down the stairs.

“Apparently.” Mickey rolled his eyes and followed suit.

Since they were going to be gone for weeks, Mickey and Ian took a taxi to the airport. And since neither of them were driving, they basically spent the entire ride making out and groping each other within the boundaries of what was appropriate in a cab with a total stranger.

“Damn, Gallagher, why haven’t we done that before?” Mickey laughed as he straightened himself out and grabbed their bags from the trunk of the taxi. Ian paid the driver, then joined Mickey.

“Probably because we’ve never taken a taxi together before now. It was always the El or the bus. And we’d probably get throw off if we did that on the El or in a bus.” Ian said sarcastically, although it was true.

“True.” Mickey sighed happily as Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey’s shoulders. “You know this is the longest we’ll have been away from Yev since we took him when he was five?”

“Dude, stop fucking stressing about this. Mandy is responsible and we gave them money. Even if something goes wrong with Mandy, Yev is more responsible than any of us ghetto kids were at his age. He’ll be fine. Jesus christ, Mickey, shut up about it and let us enjoy our vacation.”

Ian laughed as he consoled Mickey for the last time, or at least he hoped it was the last time.

“Fine, you’re right. Let’s do this shit.”

****  
  


\--------------

The plane ride was the least stressful part of their day, even though neither of them had been on a plane before and Mickey was being a girl about it in Ian’s eyes. Sure Mickey was a tough guy, but ‘being a mile in the sky should scare everyone, Ian!’.

Going through airport security had been a completely different story. Of course, Mickey had enough metal on him to raise suspicions of everyone in the airport, and after they had done the full pat-down and Mickey was dismissed as an innocent civilian, all he could do was complain about the “fuckin’ airport security” and “fuckin’ stupid airplane laws”. All Ian could do was laugh at the whole situation. It’s not like Mickey had a gun or a knife or anything, he just wore a lot of stupid thug jewelry that had started adding on as the stress of raising Yev had grown on him. Ian never understood it, but also never judged. Because who was he kidding? Mickey was an attractive thug. Thankfully he cleaned up for meetings at Yev’s school. That’s all Ian cared about.

After the overly thorough trip through security the rest of their time at the airport was relaxing. Even the hustle-and-bustle of the travelers comforted Ian and Mickey as they sat and waited for their terminal to open. Finally getting on the plane was what they were both looking forward to, because apparently being involved with the military at all gets your automatically upgraded to first class for the price of coach tickets at this airport. Which Ian and Mickey planned to take full advantage of.

They slept most of the way to Florida, which is probably why it was the least stressful part of their day. Mickey had been nervous at first, but after the plane had evened out and Ian had grabbed his hand to calm him down, he was fine and fell almost immediately to sleep. Neither of them got much sleep due to work and hauling Yev around to various activities like school and soccer.

The plane touched down a few hours after it took off and their way off the plane was less eventful than getting on. Thankfully, neither of them lost their luggage, and they were at the resort in no time thanks to another cab driver that had to deal with their making out on the way to the hotel.

 

\--------------

“Mr. and Mr. Gallavich?” The receptionist said as they entered the resort, which even though it was cheap, was surprisingly better kept than they expected.

“Why the fuck did you think combining our last names was a good idea, asswipe? Do you hear how stupid that sounds?” Mickey mumbled as Ian smiled and nodded at the cheery blonde woman at the desk.

“Are you kidding? It sounds fucking majestic. Don’t lie to me, you love it.” Ian retorted. It did sound kind of stupid to him, too, but in a cheesy and romantic way and not a bad way. Not that he’d ever admit that, and he sure as hell didn’t expect Mickey to agree.

“No, it doesn’t. It sounds stupid as fuck.” Mickey reiterated as they approached the desk, dragging their suitcases behind them.

“That’s us!” Ian said to the woman, as Mickey just rolled his eyes at the excited look on Ian’s face. “Hey, do you think our last name sounds stupid?” He asked the woman, who they now knew was named Carrie, according to her name tag.

“No, not at all!” She said with a smile on her face. “Why?”

“Doofus over here thought it was a wonderful idea to combine ‘Gallagher’ and ‘Milkovich’ when we got married.” Mickey said sarcastically.

“I think it’s wonderful. Really.”

“Well thank you, I do too.” Ian agreed, still smile that wide and dopey smile.

“Your room is 145, poolside with a great view of the ocean out the front window!” Carrie said, quickly changing the subject and getting to the point. “Here are your key cards, and remember, check out is at noon on Sunday for you two! Enjoy your stay, and let me know if you need anything!”

They were led to their room by some nice gentleman and then left alone. Ian immediately threw his stuff down and attempted to be nonchalant as he made his way to the window excitedly to check out the view. Mickey threw himself onto the bed and sprawled out.

“Man, this bed is comfortable. We’re going to have to spend a lot of time in it.” Mickey said and winked Ian.

“Oh don’t worry, we will.” Ian promised.

\-----------

The two men spent their evening fucking and watching tv, which was perfect for them considering how little of both they had been able to do recently. Yev was old enough that they couldn’t fuck with him in the apartment, and they were so busy all the time that they couldn’t really watch tv at all.

“Damn. Sometimes I wish we didn’t have Yev so it could be like this all the time.” Mickey spoke up after having sat some time in silence.

“We’d still have to work if we didn’t have Yev, we can’t live off of nothing.” Ian laughed, then rolled on top of Mickey to kiss him.

“I know, but the rest of our time could be spent in bed.”

“But if we spent this much time in bed all the time, it wouldn’t be a treat. It wouldn’t be as fun.” Ian said, looking into Mickey’s eyes.

“Oh, I doubt that. I don’t think fucking you could ever not be fun.” Mickey smiled at the beautiful freckled man on top of him.

“Well, thanks, Mick.” Ian sighed, rolling back over onto the bed. “That’s not what I meant. I said it wouldn’t be as fun. Not that it wouldn’t be fun at all.”

Mickey intertwined his fingers with Ian’s inbetween them, circling his thumb around Ian’s knuckle.

“But it’d always be fun. That’s the important part.”

“But we do have Yev, so we’ll have to settle for times like these. Besides, pretty soon he’ll be old enough to stay home alone, and to go out by himself or with friends, and we can find other times and places to do this.”

“Touché, Gallagher. Touché.”

“I love you, Mick. I’m glad we got to go on vacation together. I really needed it.”

“I’m glad, too.”

“And?”

“And I love you, too, assface. Ready to go again?”

“Let’s wait a while. I think Maury is on next.”

Mickey laughed sarcastically, but scooted closer to Ian and leaned into him, content to just be together.

 

\--------------

Most of their vacation wasn’t much different than the first night, if they were honest with people. They spent most of their time inside, ordering room service and fucking and watching tv. They could, so they did. They spent time at the pool and in the ocean, too, but for the most part they were in their room spending time together.

One night they even paid one of the staff members of the resort to have the dimly lit pool to themselves after closing time. Most of the people at the resort were honeymooners, too, so it wasn’t hard to convince them and it most definitely had happened before with others. They had sex underwater because it was something Ian had wanted to do since he got with Mickey, which Mickey just laughed at but ultimately agreed to.

The last week of the vacation, though, Ian insisted they go see things in Florida.

“Come on! We’re paying for this trip, we should see what’s here! We can take a trip to Disney World. Please?” Ian smiled and made puppy eyes at Mickey. Mickey seemed reluctant, but going to Disney World was a childhood dream that he never fulfilled. He refused a few times before ‘giving in’ to Ian’s pleas, but he was just as excited to go as Ian was.

“Fine, we’ll go. Wanna take a day trip? I think the resort offers transportation.” Mickey asked.

“Yes! Thanks, Mick.” Ian kissed Mickey in thanks, sliding his tongue across Mickey’s bottom lip.

“Fuckin’ tease.” Mickey laughed before pulling himself out of Ian’s arms and going to find the resort’s schedule. They figured out what time the shuttle would leave the next morning and went to bed. Well, sort of.

\------------

“Wake up, Mick! It’s time for Disney World!” Ian said, opening the blinds then jumping on top of Mickey, who was lying face-up in the middle of the bed. “Rise and shine!”

“Get off of me, Ian.” Mickey grumbled. “I’m getting up.”

“Alright, I’m getting off.” Ian rolled onto the side of the bed. He had already showered and was fully dressed. It was 5am and their shuttle left at 6:30. “Want me to run and get you breakfast from the lobby? I think there are pancakes today, maybe some eggs and bacon.”

“Pancakes. And eggs. And thanks.” Mickey mumbled more as he made his way into the bathroom and turned the water on for the shower. Ian joined Mickey in the bathroom, and pulled him in to give him a quick kiss.

“Orange Juice?” Ian says it like a question.

“And Jack Daniels.” Mickey added in confirmation.

“You got it.” Ian said, then practically skipped out the door in excitement.

Mickey showered and got dressed and when Ian got back they ate quickly before they had to leave for Disney World. The trip was a couple hours long (both of them had lost track of the time, talking the whole way there) and Ian was a ball of energy the whole ride. People stared, but neither of them gave a fuck. They held hands and stayed close the whole time.

Disney World was just as exciting as they thought it would be, and they attempted to ride every ride and see everything they could when they went through epcot. Ian’s favorite thing, though, was the Magic Kingdom. And Mickey took every chance he got to point out how gay Ian was being throughout the day, but Ian didn’t care at all.

“Ian, stop fucking staring at the princesses like you are a little girl. You have never been more gay in your life.” Mickey said as they walked past Ariel for the fourth time that day.

“I can’t help it! How can you not love Disney princesses? We’re gay, we can act gay sometimes.” Ian replied.

“I do like Disney, but only because of Yev. I didn’t even see Disney movies until Yev.” Mickey admitted.

“How the fuck did you not see Disney movies before that? Didn’t you ever watch them with Mandy?” Ian looked shocked.

“Terry didn’t exactly do Disney. I don’t think she saw any until she was old enough to get movies herself.”

“Are you kidding? Debbie and I used to watched ‘The Little Mermaid’ and ‘Cinderella’ constantly!”

“So you were gay since birth, then?”

“You were, too, shithead.”

“Doesn’t mean I fuckin’ acted on it.”

“Hold on, we’ll talk about that later. I can’t believe you didn’t see ‘The Little Mermaid’ until I got it for Yev to watch!”

“I tried not to do anything that would give Terry the impression that I was gay. It’s enough that I am, I didn’t need to do anything extra to add to it.” Mickey was opening up to Ian more than usual, but Ian figured it probably had to do with the fact that they were at motherfucking Disney World. “But truth is, I love Disney movies now.”

“So why were you so reluctant to come today, then?” Ian teased, standing behind Mickey and putting his head on his shoulder while they stared up at some display Mickey had stopped to look at. “You had to have been as excited as I was!”

“Actually, I kind of always wanted to come here. Even though I didn’t watch the movies. I liked the idea of the roller coasters and shit.”

“So you were excited! I knew it!”

“Bullshit!” Mickey turned to face Ian, smiling even though he was trying desperately to sound serious. “You did not know!”

“Did, too.” Ian insisted.

“Fuck you.” Mickey said, grabbing Ian by the waist and kissing him in front of everyone just because he could.

“Fuck you, too,” Ian said as he pulled away from Mickey. They realized a lot of people, including little kids, were staring at them and Mickey was fully prepared to tell them to fuck off until they all started clapping.

“Uhhhh,” Mickey said and blushed unbelievable hard. Ian was beat red, and Mickey couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or joy. Neither of them knew what to do, so Ian just grabbed Mickey’s hand and pulled him away from the crowd.

“Well, that’s a story to tell Yev when we get back.” Ian said when they were finally away from all the people.

“What the fuck was that?” Mickey asked, still slightly embarrassed and confused.

“No clue,” Ian answered. “Let’s go enjoy the rest of our day.”

“Fine. Want to go on Splash Mountain again?”

“Hell yeah!”

\-------------

The rest of their trip was uneventful compared to Disney World, but they made it to Universal Studios (Mickey really liked Jurassic Park, okay?) and Cocoa Beach (which took forever to get to and they got burnt so badly). The last two days at the resort were spent wallowing in self-pity because they both hated themselves for deciding a day at the beach was a good idea.

“Why the fuck did we ever think the beach was a good idea? Three hours in the fucking sun. Sunscreen protect pasty fuckers like us for three fucking hours. Damn it.” Mickey complained while he rubbed resort-provided Aloe that Carrie had so graciously delivered to them on Ian’s back as Ian winced in pain.

“I have no fucking clue. Oo, careful! That hurts!” Ian replied.

“Well it’s going to hurt for fucking days so you might as well get used to it now. Turn around, let me do you chest.”

Mickey gently lathered Ian in aloe and then handed him the bottle so that Ian could do his back.

“Fuck, that hurts.” Mickey winced under Ian’s hands as they ran gently down his back.

“I told you! We’re stupid, Mick.” Ian laughed, then winced in pain. “Fuck, even laughing hurts.”

“I know. Thank god we have first class seats on the plane. Coach would fucking suck.”

“Yeah it would.” Ian said as Mickey turned around so Ian could do his chest, too. “We look like lobsters.”

“You can say that again, even your hair is sunburnt! Oh, wait, shit.” Mickey laughed and Ian punched him on the arm, making them both simultaneously wince.

“I think we should order room service and lay in bed watching tv until we have to leave.” Ian proposed.

“I can deal with that.” Mickey agreed, and that’s exactly what they did.

\---------------

The plane ride home was extremely painful, and it hadn’t helped that Mickey got pat down again and this time he spent the whole time swearing at the security guard because he was so sunburnt that he didn’t care that the man was an authority figure. Thankfully, Ian explained the situation well enough and flashed the card that said he was military and they let the two of them board the plane peacefully.

They slept the whole way home again just because they were so exhausted from being in pain. Mickey slept on Ian’s shoulder and Ian didn’t even complain before falling asleep because he liked having Mickey be soft like that. The only time they were disturbed was when the lovely flight attendant tapped Mickey on his shoulder to let them know they would be landing soon.

When they got out at the airport, they expected a taxi to be waiting for them. Apparently, Mandy had sent the cab driver away and decided to pick up Ian and Mickey herself, because when they got out of the luggage area they spotted their son holding up a little sign that said “MY DADDIES” with a smiley face next to it. The writing was obviously his, and Mickey lit up when he saw it.

“Ian, look.” he said, pointing at Yev, who was now handing off his sign to a smiling Mandy. Yev ran toward them at full speed and jumped into Mickey’s arms. Mickey, despite Yev being nine and getting almost to big to be held like that (he was small for his age), caught him with ease.

“I missed you, dad!” Yev said with a big smile, kissing Mickey on the cheek.

“Hey, what about me?” Ian gave Yev a sad look as Mickey passed Yev off to him.

“You too, daddy.” he said, and gave Ian a kiss.

“Was Mandy good to you, bud?” Ian asked Yev.

“Auntie Mandy was great! We went to the park and watched movies and stayed up late and played video games and ate ice cream! Wait, don’t tell her I told you we stayed up late! Shoot, she told me not to tell you guys.” Yev said cheerfully.

“Don’t worry, we won’t.” Mickey laughed as Mandy joined them and hugged them both when Ian put Yev down and grabbed his hand.

“So did everything go well for you guys? You look like hell.” Mandy asked.

“Yeah, it was great. We went to Cocoa Beach, though. We probably look like hell because we feel like hell.” Ian told her.

“Shit, I hope it didn’t ruin your trip.” She looked genuinely concerned.

“No, we only went a couple days ago. It still hurts like a bitch, but it’s great to see you guys.” Mickey reassured her.

“I’m glad you guys had fun. Now pick up your shit, I’m taking you home.” She demanded, laughing at her brother and best friend.

“Okay, smartass.” Mickey laughed, too. He really missed them.

**“Let’s go, bud!” Ian said as he picked up his stuff again and made sure he had a hold on Yev. They left the terminal and both men couldn’t help but smile like idiots. Sure vacation was nice, but it was nicer to be back home with their family.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this up! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
